File talk:Lovian political spectrum.png
Guys, please correct me where I'm wrong! I'm not a political scientist 15:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Maoism could be right. I'm not a political expert as well. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hhahah, I'm like Bush :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::To be honest I'm a little disappointed. May I ask what you based yourself upon when you made this? I see you've used the Nolan-chart way, which is probably best if you don't want to make things too complicated. There are however serious problems here - especially because of the very non-realistic balance between Lovian parties. About my position: in all tests I ever took I'm way up to the bottom. 15:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) A more thorough analysis As you requested I made a more thorough analyses of this chart and it seems that most mistakes you made are on the left side. That could be because there are more parties over there, because you are not so familiar with the (often very) subtle nuances or maybe because I am. Anyway, the results: In general this Nolan-chart sucks, nothing personal. The authoritarian-libertarian axis is very confusing for Europeans, that is an American thing. The only party that comes clearly out of this is the WLP - probably the most 'American-ish'. For parties based on the continental traditions it would be better to have a progressive-conservative value axis. As you will see a lot of mistakes are due to this 'wrong' axis. * NLS may drop a serious bit. They are indeed very leftist when it coms to economy (more than the CPL.nm) but they don't want to make the economy state controlled, severe limits are sufficient. I believe they see the nationalization of holdings as temporary, they are ought to be split up and privatized again. Also, I don't think Máo would have liked things like abortion and gay marriage. * CPL.nm should drop (as do I, I am extremely progressive but indeed 'libertarian' was a bad choice). Also shrink the CPL.nm area a bit, we are very open but we don't cover such an area. I also don't think we stretch over to the conservative side. The only area that is mostly left empty in a political system (down-left here) is what we tend to fill. * LLCP is pretty good, as we are nearing the center. Maybe a bit to the bottom, but their viewpoints are too general to be sure. * Nothing on the WLP, perfect as I said before. * The LD is very hard because the actions and beliefs of its members don't always fit their official views. Sorry guys but perhaps a revision of your program is needed? Following the official remarks and such I'd move them a bit to the right (as they often are opposed to the many leftist parties) and also work away that downward bulb. The bulb is indeed caused by the actual views. * IGP is perhaps not worth mentioning but since they clearly are more focused on the conservative values then on economic matters I'd shrink their area in the south and instead make it grow to the left. There are better ways to portray political parties but this would be the easiest one which also allows a pretty good comparison between parties. 16:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. SjorskingmaWikistad 16:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::This is probably what I will be doing for the rest of my life; making analyses of political systems etc. I had a similar question on on of my previous exams; we had to explain the political orientation of Belgium on several axis's. 16:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks Yuri. I'll see what I can do. And yes, I used this system because of its Americanity: we are in the Pacific, not the Mediterranean 16:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::By the way: NLS is in American terms very state-controlling, I think. I quote: "All existing holdings (companies consisting of more companies) in Lovia owned by Lovian entrepeneurs should be bought by the state." Rather authoritarian, no? 16:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::(1) The tools for political analysis should be adapted to the political situation, not the geographic position. (2) Economic left, not authoritarian (unless you mean economic authoritarian when you say left but then the CPL-NM and WLP become unable to position). (3) The holdings should be nationalized because they are holding and NOT because the NLS is against private ownership. 16:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hm okay. You are the politicologist! Say, if I were to adopt the progressive-conservative axis instead, would it require huge changes in my file? 16:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Only the ones I suggested above, because the mistakes are a result of the authoritarian-libertarian axis. And the names on each end of the axis of course. I know you like the libertarian end but it is just not very efficient here. 16:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sure. I'll give it a try. I'll upload the new file soon, so you can do a second check-up. 16:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Where do I place the "Medvedev" tag? In the middle of the CPL.nm bulb? Or on one of the sides? 16:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Somewhere at the height of Jefferson would do just fine. It is hard to say how far the scale goes (at which value she ends). 16:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Alright. Then at last: what to do with the dictators, philosophers and politicians in white? I didn't "calculate" those myself: I took them from existing Nolan charts. 16:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :There are just names and no dots (like you did with users) so miscalculation is neutralized up to a certain height. I don't think any shifts are necessary (though you might move Chomsky a bit up/to the right). 17:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I was indeed planning to move him up a bit. But to the right? He is quite a socialist, I figure. 17:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::He is indeed. Leave them out for now, I will add them later if you deem this necessary. Locke poses a major problem (being dead for already quite some time) and guys like Máo need a recalculation too. 17:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) And now? More suggestions, Medve? 17:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure but maybe I should be in the center of the CPL.nm, this I'm mostly over half the square in online tests. I'll try to figure out where the dead guys are ought to be. 17:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll leave them out until you did so, okay? 17:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::A guideline to where the names should be. Not perfect but doable. 17:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Churchill and Smith are good? 17:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hm, personally I would put Churchill more to the top but I never read anything on him. I just know he was quite conservative. What Smith would that be exactly? 17:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'd move meself up to the left and the north. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Adam of course :) 17:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Already thought so, but just for the record. In his days I would have put him somewhere on the far right but a lot has changed since then. Let us accept he moved to the center after reading Marx. 17:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Haha . @OWTB: can be arranged :) 17:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wooow If you ever wondered what an LSD-trip looks like this gets pretty close. I can see those colored dots moving! Harold Freeman 10:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, that's called "responsible drug non-abuse" 10:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Me too! I see them moving. Just like a LSD trip. (My computer is pretty close to my radiator, so I hope the excessive won't kill me ) SjorskingmaWikistad 11:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Is it really that flashy? 11:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, I always did wonder what a trip would look like. I believe the Doors made a song about one going wrong (People Look Strange). 11:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::The entire Doors oeuvre is a trip xD. 11:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll soften the background colors a bit 11:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha, getting high of it too hm? 11:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC)